Regal Resilience
by AuntieAusten
Summary: My second sequel to my Altenative Sense and Sensibility sequel. Set in 1805, main characters are the Duke of Cornwall, Miss Margaret Dashwood and the Earl of Devonshire. Main setting is Norfolk and Devonshire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****note**: I do not own ane of the original characters they all belong to Jane Austen.

When we return to Dorset and Delaford it 1805 and time for Easter celebrations. The Dashwood's has been through many changes, most recently Vicar Ferrars was proclaimed as the legal guardian of his nephew Harry Dashwood. Vicar Ferrars dreaded it not because of the responsibility now his nephew was stark reminder of the two boys he and his beloved wife Eleanor lost. Mrs Edward Ferrars too was called to the Lord when their second son was born. Edward Ferrars had never had the joy or opportunity to experience fatherhood, the little time he had been given had not been enough. While his brother Robert and Lucy was blessed thrice with three beautiful boys , that Vicar Ferrars loved and cared for but only to an extent that was correct. Colonel Brandon left and returned as General Brandon like any man he knew that even though he was no bachelor the need for a legal heir was of utter importance. Due to his wife's previous emotional connection General Brandon had not wanted to pressure his beloved Marianne. She was still young and had not passed her childbearing years yet.

_"I so adore Eliza and Willoughby's girls and little Brandon is so charming," _confessed Marianne.

"_Yes darling Willoughby did an honorable thing at last. I understand you might envy Mrs Willoughby but even with late Mrs Willoughby's inheritance it will only provide for young Rosemary," _said General Brandon.

_"Brandon, Eliza was your ward you would not idly stand by and allow her children to live in powerty!," _exclaimed Marianne.

_"Certainly not dearest I thought you knew me better than that by now," _said General Brandon softly.

_"Eliza has apparently given birth again to Willoughby. Triplet but daughters," _said Marianne.

_"You are not even 25 but I am am ageing rapidly..," _said General Brandon.

"_Christopher my love I have waited many years for you to return hoping I would be able to give you an heir," _confessed Margaret.

_"Marianne darling nothing would please me more. I do however expect one of my sons to enter into the military," _explained General Brandon.

_"If God is willing then I might bear you an heir before my sister's married," _whispered Marianne.

Mrs Brandon's best friend Mrs Fox was among the first to receive news that Mrs Brandon soon would enter her confinement. Mrs Fox was the only female friend apart from Eliza Willoughby that had experienced childbirth and motherhood. The late Mrs Ferrars had endured three childbirth's while Miss Dashwood was the only sister still alive she would soon be seen as a spinster if she did not marry soon.

_"Dear Marianne that is splendid news although Brandon will be well into his forties before your child is born," _said Mrs Fox.

"_Sweet Catherine of course my husband's age used to worry me but those worries is nothing in comparison to becoming a war widow," _said Marianne.

_"I assume you will name the child in honor of your late sister and her husband," _continued Mrs Fox.

"_What about you Catherine I would be so grateful if we were to experience motherhood together,"_ confessed Marianne.

_"You would have to discuss that with Mr Fox and I do believe he does not share your enthusiasm, "_ said Mrs Fox.

_"Catherine I have seen how Fox protects your daughter and advice your son,"  
><em>

_"That is only because he wants everyone to believe that we are a happy little family. The truth is he is rarely home and ever since our girl was born he has insisted on separate bedrooms," __confessed Catherine._

_"Do you think he suspects something about your affair with Mr Pankhurst?", _said Marianne.

"_Sometimes I do believe he knows other times he acts just like your Brandon," _said Mrs Fox.

Miss Dashwood now on her 25th year was still unmarried despite her three previous connections. Margaret was invited to celebrate New Year's at Delaford and was introduced to the Minister Michael Dermott of Hampshire a new acquaintance of Vicar Ferrars.

_Dorset Delaford Easter weekend_

_"__Edward allow me to once more extend my deepest sympathies,"_ said General Brandon.

_"Yes, Edward please if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask, _insisted Marianne.

"_I think we all deeply miss her our beloved Ellinor," _said Miss Dashwood.

_"I am sorry to hear that you never had any children I know how much Elinor looked forward to it," _said General Brandon.

_"Darling Christopher I suppose I should have told you. My sister got pregnant thrice but they all had unfortunate endings, _whispered Marianne.

_"There may not be a need for you to find a second wife with your younger brother, _" said General Brandon.

_"General Brandon I am grateful for your sympathies and to tell you the truth I have no desire to remarry having lost the people that I cared for most," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_I took the liberty of hiring Minister Dermott to help you in this difficult time," _said General Brandon.

_"With Willoughby's wife having triplets once a year that could certainly be helpful!, _said Miss Dashwood.

_"Vicar Ferrars please understand I am only here to help you in any way you might require. I have my own parish in Hampshire but our church is currently being rebuilt," _explained Minister Dermott.

_"Minister Dermott I will graciously accept any help I can," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Should you ever feel like you need to retire or relocate you should know I understand as do Marianne," _continued General Brandon_._

_"We completely understand if you feel a need to move to Sussex or London seeing that it is where your brother and sister currently reside, _said Marianne.

"_Presently I have no such plans although I might have to at least consider it in the future, "_ confessed Vicar Ferrars.

_"Miss Dashwood I would like to present you to Minister Dermott," _said General Brandon.

_"Miss Dashwood it's an honor," _said Minister Dermott.

_"Likewise Minister Dermott I certainly hope you will find Delaford parish to your liking," _said Miss Dashwood.

Had it not been for the fact that Mrs Lucy Ferrars soon would enter her fourth confinement she and Mr Ferrars was among the guests expected to Delaford. Lucy tried to convince Robert from going as planned but he refused. Although he loved his older brother he did not look forward to visiting Delaford and his brother's residence. The passing of Elinor and the death of his three children had made the Delaford priest cottage into a sad place.

_London, April 10th _

_"Darling Edward is your brother and it is important for our boys to have a good relation since he is their Uncle, _reminded Lucy.

_"I know that I have already planned to visit them for Easter," _replied Robert.

_"Now with General Brandon home I hope Marianne soon will have good news," _said Lucy.

_"Lucy you should be more concerned with your sister Nancy's prospects than what you seem to be with the Dashwood," _reminded Robert.

_"The Dashwood's has always been nothing but kind to me and Elinor was my first friend. You are right husband Nancy is my sister and still unmarried," _said Lucy.

"_It was nice of them to extend last summer's invitation to include Miss Steele," _said Robert.

_"Robert my love will you be crossed at me if I give you another son?", _asked Lucy.

_"Certainly not my love I will love the child regardless if it is a son or daughter," _reassured Robert.

"_Do you think your brother would mind if we name our child after Elinor? I was thinking Ann Eleanor for my sister and Vicar Ferrars wife," _said Lucy.

_"I cannot imagine why he would object but I will ask him dear," _promised Robert.

_Sussex, Norland Park April 20th_

With General Brandon safely returned from the war Fanny Dashwood invited her brother Vicar Ferrars and General Brandon. She wanted General Brandon to become the legal guardian of her only son but the primary caregiver would be her brother Edward.

"_Mrs Dashwood I am flattered that you consider me as a suitable guardian to your only son," _said General Brandon.

_"I will do my best and treat young Harry as a son," _promised Vicar Ferrars.

_"You probably do not know my wife has not yet passed her childbearing years which makes me adamant to only accept the legal aspect of a guardianship," _said General Brandon.

_"Yes General how is Mrs Brandon?", _inquired Mrs Dashwood.

_"Mrs Brandon is in excellent health," _said General Brandon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dorset, Delaford May 10th_

_Miss Dashwood although soon a spinster was still not passed her prime her countenance still made her appear as if she was close to 18 instead of 25. Minister Dermott was a man in his 30th year who had had his fare share of suitable marriage prospects. But over the years he was convinced he could not marry a woman if she did noy understand his calling. Ever since he was installed at Delaford he had found himself drawn the mysterious Miss Dashwood to him it was a mystery why she had not managed to place her cap on a man. Minister Michael Dermott was on his 30th year whereas Miss Dashwood would celebrate her 25th year later that year. He had made many calls to Miss Dashwood while she stayed at Delaford and a few to Devonshire and Barton._

_"Miss Dashwood I think you already know the nature of my calls," _confessed Minister Dermott.

"_Minister Dermott I am not a spring chicken if you are serious than you have to ask sir John Middleton for my hand in marriage," _explained Miss Dashwood.

_"I was under the impression that Vicar Ferrars was your legal guardian Miss Dashwood," _said Minister Dermott.

_"Vicar Ferrars is related to me twice by extension only. My father's oldest son from his first marriage married Vicar Ferrars sister. Vicar Ferrars wife was my oldest sister," _explained Miss Dashwood.

_"Then I shall go to Devonshire and ask for your Uncle's permission to enter a marriage suit with you," _said Minister Dermott.

_London,May 28th_

_"Edward I wonder if you would consider becoming legal guardian of my children in the unlikely event of my premature passing, "_said Robert.

_"I will accept it of course dear brother. But Robert you are my younger brother you are supposed to survive me. For Lucy's and Elinor's sake I will," _said Vicar Ferrars.

Now when General Brandon had settled back into his life and responsabilites Marianne naturally assumed her duties as a wife. When spring changed into summer Mrs Brandon entered her confinement. This caused a drift between Miss Dashwood and her older married sister. Margaret was elated to learn she finally would become an aunt. Yet the news also reminded her that she soon would be a spinster that yet to marry. General Brandon finalized his alterations and surprised Marianne with a nursery. The nursery was placed in his old study, one of the sitting rooms and the smaller library. He took the liberty of hiring a wetnurse and a nanny despite the fact that the child had yet to be born. The wetnurse and nanny was installed in one of the rooms in the nursery. Still in close proxemity to Mrs Brandon's many rooms. Although they still considered themselves close their lives was very different.

_"Marianne darling I honestly could not be more happy for you. Brandon will be a most capable father," _reassured Margaret.

"_Tell me honestly Margaret are you crossed at me for this?", _asked Marianne with worried voice.

_"Of course not Marianne do not be silly, it is well overdue but with Brandon occupied at war it is understandable," _reassured Margaret.

_"We will have been married for five years this Christmas and I so miss Elinor," _said Marianne.

_"Minister Dermott intends to ask Sir John for permission to enter into a marriage suit," _confessed Margaret.

"_Margaret darling that is grand news and you so deserve it. Any man would be happy to have you as his wife," _said Marianne.

Mrs Brandon's main concern was to became a mother while Miss Dashwood worried about her marriage prospects. Her main residency was at Devonsire and Barton Park since she was the ward of her mother's second cousin Sir John Middleton. Sir John Middleton had found no reason to object to Miss Dashwood's previous suitors who all had honorable professions and respectful social status. The first one was a doctor, second was a judge and third one was an army colonel. As long as Margret's marriage suit could provide her with a better future than if she married one of Sir John's sons he would not object. But both his sons Honorable John Jr as well as Honorable William was unmarried and elligable bachelor's s although technically only William Middleton was a bachelor never been married before. While John Jr was only one year older and still unmarried, younger William was a widower with a one year old daughter. Either of his sons could marry his ward.

_Devonshire, Barton June 1st_

_"Miss Dashwood do not be alarmed if father decides not grant your suitor permission to enter a marriage suit," said Lady Middleton._

_"Whatever do you mean Lady Anna-Maria," _asked Miss Dashwood.

_"As you know I have two brothers it may very well be that father intends to have you married to either one of them. Honestly Miss Dashwood you could do far worse," _reassured Lady Middleton.

_"If that is your father's true intentions why has he not had me married or at least in a marriage suit," _said Miss Dashwood.

_"Would it not be nice if we became true sisters!", _exclaimed Lady Middleton.

_Dorset, Delaford June 20th _

Once sir John agreed and consented to having Miss Dashwood married to Minister Dermott their first official social event was the annual harvest celebration at Delaford. Margaret would have prefered to be married on her birthday but Minister Dermott agreed to marry her on New Year's Eve instead. Marianne was elated to hear that her only sister Margaret finally was engaged to be married. Minister Dermott had no previous scandals , he was a bachelor and had never been married previously. Marianne who was heavily pregnant by now was a little annoyed that she was not able to join in the feist. Since she was pregnant with triplets everyone including the family physician expected her to give birth any day now.

"_General Brandon I understand Delaford is awaiting news of a legitimate heir," _said Minister Dermott.

_"Please Minister Dermott do call me by my Christian name since we sooon will become brothers," _insisted General Brandon.

_"Christopher I do share your joy and I know Miss Dashwood do the same," _said Minister Dermott.

"_Marianne looks forward to becoming a mother but I dare say she would rather have given birth since she was looking forward to this feist," _said General Brandon.

_"I do hope you advised against my sister joining us in her current state she should only be concerned with her health," _said Margaret.

_"Of course I did but Marianne is stubborn she is still young and used to get what she wants," _confessed Margaret.

_"That will soon change Brandon motherhood does that to women and even men," " __said Minister Dermott._

Brandon had not forgotten the tradition or the rose garden he asked Margaret for advice on what breed to plant in honor of his firstborn. He choose the Marbled that would planted and installed on their wedding day.


	3. Chapter 3

_London August 21st_

Robert Ferrars a very fortunate man did not share his older brother Vicar Ferrars faith, his wife young Lucy was still alive and in excellent health. After seven years of marriage they had been fortunate enough to be parents to three sons and at the respectful age of 28 he had eveything a man in his position possibly could wish for. He was grateful for his three beautiful sons yet he secretly wished that God also would bless them with a daughter. After the birth of little Reginald, Robert hoped their third son would have been a daughter. Not for his sake but for Lucy's they had already picked out a name for a daughter. Anne Eleanor after Lucy's older sister and her beloved friend Elinor Ferrars. Despite neglecting his health skipping many meals and not taking enough time to sleep. Robert Ferrars was determined he would not let his wife have to endure the same ordeal as his older sister. He had already had his lawyer establish his last will and testament in the unfortunate event of his premature passing. If that happened his children would be placed under legal guardianship of Lucy's uncle Mr Pratt yet placed in the actual care of his brother Vicar Ferrars. It was no surprise to anyone when young Mr Ferrars contracted pneumonia that developed into cholera. Mrs Ferrars was elated that she finally had a daughter but she grieved that her husband had passed before his little girl was born.

_Devonshire, Barton September 1st_

Sir John Middleton took the liberty to extend wedding invitations to Duke Ashley of Wales as his sister was his his ward. Of course sir John had ulterior motives with his ward married he hoped his only daughter Anna-Maria might be married to Duke Ashley. The wedding preparations for Minister Dermott and Miss Dashwood was well on their way to occupy herself Marianne was making monograms on sheets and pillow cases. The family physician stopped by every other day and since Mrs Brandon showed no progress he grew more alarmed each day. He was considering performing a Cesarian but did not want to bring it by General Brandon until it was absolutely necessary. As a wedding gift a part from the modest rose garden at the priest cottage in Hampshire Minister Dermott wanted to surprise Margaret with a poodle.

_"Minister Dermott that is an excellent idea," _exclaimed Marianne delighted.

_"You think Margaret would like to have a puppy? I was afraid she would not," _hesitated Minister Dermott.

_"My sister told you of our poodle Mimi then," _said Marianne.

"_Yes I got the idea after her story," _confessed Minister Dermott.

_"I so wish I could be of more help to you," _complained Marianne.

_"General Brandon is a very extraordinary man must husband's would not allow their wives to receive visitors," _concluded Minister Dermott.

_"Our family physician keeps calling every other day I know he is concerned. But I have asked him not to alarm Brandon until it is absolutely necessary," _said Marianne.

_Dorset, Delaford October 10th_

Margaret and Minister Dermott returns to Dorset and Delaford after visiting his parish.

_"Dear Miss Dashwood I am curious to learn how you found your future congregation and the parish," _said Miss Steele.

"_More than to my liking you should have seen the nature Nancy. If only I could paint then I would portray the nature of the landscape," _said Margaret.

_"But dear are you sure you would prefer to be Minister's wife like your poor sister," _said Nancy.

_"Nancy at my age one cannot afford to be picky," _said Margaret.

"_In all honesty Margaret you do not seem like a woman suitable to be a Vicar's wife or even a Minister's wife. Your sister's life seemed very modest and sedate. Your character and soul needs stimulation and adventure," _objected Nancy.

_"Nancy darling I confess that I did not imagine myself as a Minister's wife I thought I would marry a sailor or a merchant and travel to see the world,"  
><em>confessed Margaret.

_"Do you love Minister Dermott or rather do you believe you could come to love him," _said Nancy.

"_I highly esteem him and I hope our union can be similar if not identical to Marianne's. As you may remember Marianne did not love General Brandon at first," _reminded Margaret.

"_Please Margaret do not compare yourself to Marianne she was 10 years your junior and still very naive. You are 10 years older and most importantly you are not Mrs Brandon nor am Minister Dermott General Brandon," _continued Nancy.

_November 15th_

"_Miss Dashwood our new life in Hampshire parish and Portsmouth will not be anything like the life you currently enjoy. Do tell me of one beloved memory from your childhood," _begged Minister Dermott.

_"Minister Dermott I assure I will be quite content with a sedate and modest life. Not having my sister Mrs Brandon at close proximity will of course not be something I look forward to. As I am to be your wife I will not complain," _reassured Margaret.

_"I gain a wife, the most capable of women with an unspecible character. While you must lose every reminance from your past life," _said Minister Dermott.

_"Now when I think about it give me access to a tree house and a poodle if you cannot find me a horse," _said Margaret.

_"Would that be the same poodle Mrs Brandon talked so dearly of_?", asked Minister Dermott.

_"The very same my love," _confirmed Margaret.

_Sussex, Norland Christmas_

Mimi the poodle had been bitten by a racoon and accidentally bit Minister Dermott a week away from his much anticpated wedding to Miss Dashwood.

_"Vicar Ferrars I assure you I am fine there is no need to postpone our wedding. Do not let Miss Dashwood know anything of this," _insisted Minister Dermott.

"_Minister Dermott at least allow me to send for our family physician," _said General Brandon.

_"No you cannot I will not allow it if you do it mean's Miss Dashwood's poodle loses her life," _said Minister Dermott.

_"I dare say Miss Dashwood cares more about you than she cares for a dog," _remarked General Brandon.

_"Even if the poodle has bitten me it does not mean I will get rabies," _insisted Minister Dermott.

"_You rest now and let us pary you will be better for tomorrow," _concluded Vicar Ferrars.

_Dorset, Delaford New Years Eve_

At last Marianne's labour begun without the family physician having to perform a Cesarian. At 11 PM General Brandon presumed Marianne's ordeal was over as he heard the loud cries of a baby's voice. That was little Charles Eward, half an hour later he was joined by Christopher Edmund and finally 20 minutes later Cornelius Ernest was born. No wonder everyone assumed Marianne's labour was well overdue. Margaret did not know that her husband Minister Dermott had contracted rabies as he had confided in Vicar Ferrars and General Brandon. He still hoped he would recover but on the night before his wedding he knew Miss Dashwood would not become his wife, there would never be a Mrs Dermott and Margaret Dashwood would never be a Minister's wife. Instead of the wedding Margaret changed into a green velvet dress since she was not Minister Dermott's wife she was not allowed to mourn him wearing black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dorset, Delaford January 20th _

Marianne soon learned that her sister Margaret who was about to be married to Minister Dermott never had a wedding. Minister Dermott passed away on the night before his wedding and Margaret had no official right to his title not even to mourn him in public. General Brandon was elated that his young wife had give birth to healthy triplet sons and he arranged for the Large Royal and York and Lancaster rose to be planted near the Marbled plant. Marianne decided she would write to Sir John Middleton and ask if it would be possible for him to take Miss Dashwood away from Delaford for a change of scenery. Sir John soon responded that he already had planned to present his daughter Lady Anna-Maria Middleton at the English court and since Miss Dashwood still was his ward he agreed to present her as well.

"_Margaret darling I fear for your health if you remain here with me General Brandon and our boys," _confessed Marianne.

"_Marianne your boys are a miracle. I will be their aunt and especially since late Mrs Ferrars is no longer here. I plan to visit you often," _promised Margaret.

"_I have taken the liberty and written to Sir John and he arranged for you to be presented at the English court with his daughter Lady Anna-Maria," _said Marianne.

_"Are you sure I could leave you with these three and General Brandon?," _asked Margaret.

_"Certainly dear it is perfectly alright I expect you to go. Do not worry about me General Brandon will look after us. Besides the boys will be well cared for by wet nurse Smith and nanny March," _reassured Marianne.

_"When will I be leaving?", _asked Margaret.

"_In a few days and I do not expect you to forget late Minister Dermott. But Marianne I hope you will not return until you are already married or at the very least in a marriage suit," _said Marianne.

_Devonshire, Barton February 25th_

Margaret knew she she should be grateful at such a splendid opportunity, it was not any young woman that was presented at the English court. Miss Dashwood realized she was fortunate and at the respectable age of 25 although she would have been widow Dermott if her late husband Minister Dermott had not passed before the wedding ceremony ended. She was now considered a spinster although most of her family friends treated her as a respectable widow. With her age and past suitors Margaret Dashwood was realistic. It would certainly increase her chances to be married. By now she could not afford to be picky, if she managed to find a reasonable and respectable man of an acceptable social class with few or no scandals that is what Miss Dashwood hoped for. While her second cousin once removed Lady Agnes Middleton, not yet 20 could look forward to a bright future. Sir John Middleton hoped his only daughter would marry someone from the English nobility. He confided in Margaret he hoped his daughter would marry a Marquis, a Duke would also be considered a very good match a count or earl would be acceptable. Sir John had graciously accepted Miss Sawyer, a wealthy merchant's daughter and Miss Gallagher a daughter to a man of new fortune. Because Lady Anne-Maria Middleton would inherit 30.000 £ in her dowry she could not marry anyone beneath her social standing and was expected to marry a man that at least was a baron or even better hereditary knight. General Brandon true to his promise to his belowed Marianne ensured Miss Dashwood he would place a dowry of 25.000 £ out of those 5.000 £ came from Sir John Middleton who was greatly concerned that his 26 year old ward still was a spinster. Besides from a dowry Miss Dashwood's assets was few unless she married a man that could appreciate her mind and personality and not just marry her for her countenance. If you asked sir John Middleton his ward still had a pleasing countenance while his daughter was considered an English rose. Even though Miss Dashwood was the one with bright clear blue eyes, golden hair with streaks of red and a tall and slender figure. Lady Middleton was a petit woman, with refined features dark, deep eyes and raven curls and a complexion as delicate as silk with an olive shade.

"_Miss Dashwood I am delighted to get you as my travel companion I would have dreaded to go alone," _said Lady Anne-Maria Middleton.

"_Please Lady Anna-Maria do call me by my first name we are family although not close. You may be my second cousin once removed but to me you are my cousin," _said Margaret.

"_Oh Margaret I am relieved you share my opinion and I do hope we will become close friends," _said Anna-Maria.

_"As far as I am concerned we already are,"_reassured Margaret.

_"Margaret I want you to know that I support should you desire to marry a man from the nobility," _said Anna-Maria.

_"Lady Anna-Maria with my prospects I should be happy if I manage to enter a new marriage suit let alone marry!", exclaimed Margaret._

_"Do you not know father and General Brandon both decided to bestow a generous dowry on you," _said Anna-Maria.

_"Lady Anna-Maria I am not a daughter of a knight and I was aware that General Brandon promised to bestow a larger dowry than I otherwise would have recieved. My marriage prospects without General Brandon was not bright with an annual dowry of 200 £ shy," _said Margaret.

_"Even so Margaret your dowry is close to mine," _said Anna-Maria.

_"Your marriage prospects are still far better than mine you have your beauty and youth what other do I have than my dowry," _protested Margaret.

"_I overheard General Brandon insist that you should marry a man that could appreciate your intellect and father agreed," _said Anna_-_Maria.

_"Sir John should still be more concerned with your marriage suit and likely suitors," _said Margaret.

"_Let us hope we both find someone nice enough," _said Anna-Maria.

Sir John and two women had been invited to supper at the earl of Devonshire's summer residence. Margaret at 26 had already had her first coming ball as she was considered a spinster. But Lady Anna-Maria although 20 would not attend her first coming out ball until later that summer. Since the Earl of Devonshire had invited sir John, his daughter and Miss Dashwood they would a small company. Although not completely socially acceptable.

_Devonshire, March 15th_

Margaret Dashwood in the company of sir John and Lady Anna-Maria decided to stay as guests at the earl of Devonshire's summer residence. They were persudade to celebrate Easter so they would not be able to accept the invition from the English court until April John hoped that his ward Miss Dashwood might find the company of the Earl of Devonsire to her liking his two estates was grand. If Margaret was to marry him she would have managed to secure a better future for herself. Not that it had been anything wrong for late Mrs Ferrars to marry Vicar Ferrars. Although their union had been short it was a happy union since they married for love. Mrs Brandon was considered to have been the most fortunate since she married a man with a respectable fortune with his own estate and with a good profession. It was a marriage with potential since Marianne initially did not reciprocate the General's feelings at first. over 5 years later and three children their union was a very fortunate marriage. The General was not so taciturn as he used to be and Marianne was not as impulsive although she still enjoyed poetry and music. Margaret only hoped she would be able to find man half as good as General Brandon and with the devotion of Vicar Ferrars.

General Brandon was a very caring and concerned father to his three boys but just as concerned as he wis for his sons' wellbeing. He feared he might lose Marianne again, still remembering how close it was that he had lost the only woman he had come to care for. After losing his first love Beth Smith all those years ago. He often called for his brother-in-law Vicar Ferrars.

"_I hear you stayed at Count Gallagher of Devonshire's residence before coming here,"_ said the Duke of Wales.

_"Indeed we did_ _Duke Ashley_," confessed sir John.

"_Since you arrive in the company of these two young lovely ladies you are forgiven," _said the Duke.

_"Duke Ashley it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," _said Lady Anna-Maria.

_"Yes indeed, I am most grateful that I had the opportunity to be presented to you Duke Ashley," _agreed Margaret.

_"Both of you young ladies flatter me. I trust you both know that my intention is to be married by this summer," _said the Duke.

_Dorset, Delaford April 2nd_

By April second General Brandon wrote to Margaret asking her to return to Delaford. He feared for Marianne's life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dorset, Delaford May 8th_

The family physican announced that Mrs Brandon was not on her deathbed, she was infact already expecting. The triplets was only born five months ago and soon Delaford would greet another new life. The physician estimated that Mrs Brandon could be having her fourth child in sex months or less. Naturally Margaret agreed except for Marianne, Margaret had no other relative still living. Her late sister Mrs Ferrars passed away many years as did her older brother John from Mr Dashwood's first marriage. Her sister-in-law Mrs Ferrars was still living at Norland Park raising her only son Harry. Mrs Dashwood's oldest brother Vicar Ferrars was a widower without any heirs and just like Mrs Dashwood, Mrs Ferrars was a widow too. Sir John tried his best to persuade Margaret from return before the end of the season just like the Duke of Cornwall and the Earl of Devonshire. Margaret refused to listen fearing she might lose her only sister and General Brandon lose the second woman that he ever loved. Little Charles, Christopher and Cornelius might have to grew up without a mother.

_"You have been most kind to me during my visit but unfortunately I must return it is urgent family matters," _said Margaret.

_"Then I insist you use my carriage to take you where you need to go," _insisted Duke Ashley.

_"Will we be seeing you again,"_ asked Earl Gallagher politely.

_"I certainly hope so and let me stress again how unfotunate it is that I must part from you. If God intends it I trust we will all met again soon," _reassured Margaret.

"_Miss Dashwood father just informed of Mrs Brandon and I do understand why you must leave," _said Lady Anna-Maria.

_"Lady Anna-Maria if I do not return here I will see you at Barton," _promised Margaret.

"_Miss Dashwood I wonder if you may grant me permission to ask your guardian sir John for your hand in marriage. Under better circumstances I would have prefered to court you," _confessed Duke Ashley.

_"Duke Ashley you have my permission to ask sir John for his permission," _said Margaret.

"_I will write you and tell you what sir John decides," _said Duke Ashley.

"_Margaret I am so happy for you and I was going to tell you that Earl Gallagher and I will announce our marriage suit very soon," _said Lady Agnes.

"_You deserve a an earl at least sweet Anna-Maria," _said Margaret.

Margaret left in the Duke's baroque early the next morning fearing for her sister's life. Every second counted hopefully Margaret would not be too late...

"_Margaret I am relived to see you and I know the General and Marianne will be too," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"I came as soon as I could," _said Margaret in neutral tone.

"_Please try too talk some sense into Brandon he will not listen to anyone_,"said Vicar Ferrars.

"_There can be few men that loves a woman like our Brandon loves Marianne. I will try my best," _said Marianne in a worried voice.

"_The boys need him if Marianne passes Brandon will still have his son to remember Marianne," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Vicar Ferrars I am curious to find out why you have not inquired after Brandon's family physician," _said Margaret.

"_Do you doubt my prediction nothing would please me more than to be wrong," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_My prediction is the opposite of yours but only physician can confirm our fears,"_said Margaret.

Fortunately Vicar Ferrars prediction was false as Margaret's prediction was confirmed. Mrs Brandon was not dying on the contrary, she was already expecting again. At first Brandon was relieved to learn his young wife would not leave him. When Vicar Ferrars and Margaret told him Marianne was expecting he refused to believe it. Another pregnancy was supposed to be cause for celebration but Brandon still feared he could lose his young wife. The physician said they should make preparations for Marianne's second confinement because he was not sure when the new heir would arrive.

_Devonshire, Barton June 12th_

Margaret returned to Barton after talking to her sister, Marianne reassured her she was fine. She was not sick and she was as surprised as any to be expecting so soon after the birth of the triplets. Vicar Ferrars promised to look after both Brandon, the triplets and Marianne. Marianne was also important to Vicar Ferrars since she was Eleanor's sister. Losing her would be like losing Mrs Ferrars yet again and even reliving her death. sir John insisted Margaret would join him at Barton since he had important news to share with her. sir John would have feared the loss of Marianne tremendously therefore he was never informed of the false prediction.

_"Margaret I am disappointed in you, you knew what hopes I had for Anna-Maria did you not,"_ reminded sir John.

_"Sir John please what are you implying," _inquired Margaret.

_"I recieved a call from Duke Ashley he politely informed he wanted my permission to enter a marriage suit with you. Of course I will not grant any man to marry you but honestly I hoped Duke Ashley would marry my Anna-Maria," _said sir John.

_"I am terribly sorry sir John but Anna-Maria confided in me that she wishes to marry someone else," _said Margaret.

_"Besides the Crown Prince of England there is no man good enough to marry my Anna-Maria. Duke Ashley was of course a man I had high hopes for he reminded me of myself when I was younger," _said sir John.

_"Have you not recieved a call from the Earl of Devonshire," _said Margaret.

_"Not that I deny you to marry a Duke if that is what you truely want to do. But Earl Gallagher was someone I intended you to marry," _confessed sir John.

_"This is most unfortunate since Lady Agnes is infatuated with the Earl," _said Margaret.

_"Young girl then you must make a choice who do you want to marry?," _asked sir John.

"_Honestly sir John I would be more than happy to marry either of them. You should ask Duke Ashley not me," _said Margaret. A few days later sir John invited Duke Ashley and Earl Gallagher to dine at Barton. He was confident both his only daughter and his ward soon would be married. Th question was to whom would Lady Anna-Maria be known as, Duchess Ashley or Countess of Devonshire ?Sir John soon relented and gave Duke Ashley permission to marry Miss Dashwood while Earl Gallagher was granted permission to marry Lady Agnes. He only had one reservation he wanted Lady Anna-Maria to be married before Margaret married her Duke.

_Sussex, Norland July 22nd_

Lucy Ferrars had heard rumors of Miss Dashwood's near engagement to a Duke and persuaded her sister-in-law Mrs Dashwood to host a big dinner. It would be the first in ages, after her husband's too early passing Mrs Dashwood had entered into a traditional morning period. Besides Miss Dashwood, Sir John and Duke Ashley, Vicar Ferrars was of course invited. As was General Brandon and Mrs Brandon who insisted they bring the triplets with them.

_"Duke Ashley we are honored that you wish to marry Miss Dashwood," _said Fanny.

_"No, Mrs Dashwood I am the one who should thank you apart from sir John you are the first who recieves us after our intended marriage suit," _confessed Duke Ashley.

"_To think that we will get a Duke in our family not that a General is a bad thing," _reassured Lucy.

"_Lucy dear, Duke Ashley will not be related to you even after marriage. Since Margaret is Marianne's sister Duke Ashley will become Marianne's borther-in-law. General Brandon and Duke Ashley will be brothers once they are married," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Yes Edward you are correct," _said Lucy.

_"I was very surprised to learn that you already are expecting again Mrs Brandon," _said sir John.

"_As was I sir John with our boys just turning six months I was certainly not expecting this again so soon," _confessed Marianne.

_"Dear Brandon and Marianne I suppose you want a daughter this time," _said Lucy.

"_You certainly do not need another son and I suppose you will not have any more after this one. If it is a girl as I assume you want_," said Fanny.

"_Mrs Dashwood I assure you if another son is born under my name he will be just as welcomed as a daughter," _reassured General Brandon.

_"Should we happen to have more children they should be of no concern to you," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne darling you insult me I am honestly concerned. With Brandon's salary from the army he can certainly prove for a big family but I am not certain he can provde for more than five," _said Fanny.

"_I will certainly not make your son Harry guardian of my heirs rest assure Mrs it not been for Vicar Ferrars and Margaret we would already be on our way back," _said General Brandon.

_Cornwall, Truro August 1st_

Margaret was invited to Truro to meet her future family now the family members of Duke Ashley. She had decided to bring her two best frocks a lightblue silk gown and a pink muslin dress to wear during the day. She was happy to hear that sir John's daughter Lady Anne-Maria would be married by special license in September.

_"Dear Miss Dashwood I feel like we already are dear friends," _said Lady Ruth Harlow, older sister to Duke Ashley.

"_We will be close friends in no time I am certain of it," _said Lady Edith Neville,second sister of Duke Ashley.

"_I begun to doubt we ever would see our only brother married," _said Lady Judith Ashley, youngest sister of Duke Ashley.

"_We planned to invite you sooner but we heard you where otherwise engaged already," _said the older Duke Ashley.

_"The pleasure is all mine,"_ said Margaret gracefully.


	6. Chapter 6

_Devonshire, Delaford September 18th_

Marianne was very saddened her second pregnancy prevented her from attending her younger sister's wedding to Duke Ashley. But she was told by the physician to enter her second confinement. Margaret heard the news and managed to persuade the Duke to postpone the date. Even though she loved Duke Ashley she was relentless she refused to marry anyone unless her only sister could be present at her wedding.

"_Marianne darling you must understand that I certainly would not deny you to attend young Margaret's wedding. Had it not been for the fact that the family physician recommendations," _said General Brandon.

_"Brandon I do understand but Margaret is the only sister I have left and she needs me," _said Marianne.

_"Had it been any other man expect the Duke of York it might have been possible to postpone the wedding until you could attend," _said General Brandon.

"_I do not deny sweet Margaret to marry and a Duke certainly makes widow Dashwood irritated," _said Marianne.

_"Of course Marianne I promise not to marry Duke Ashley without your presence," _reassured Margaret.

_"Margaret should the Duke not approve then you must marry him despite my absence," _said Marianne_._

_North Yorkshire, York October 1st_

Duke Ashley had three sisters that all were older than him, Lady Ruth Harlow, Lady Judith Neville and Lady Edith Ashley. Out of the three sisters two were married Lady Ruth had been married to Duke Benjamin Harlow of York. Lady Ruth was married in 1796 and was now a mother to three small girls; Lady Amy Harlow 9, Lady Dorothy Harlow 5 and Lady Fanny Harlow 3 years old. Lady Judith married her husband Marquis Nicholas Neville of Newcastle one year ago. Now Lady Judith was already expecting her first child.

_"Miss Dashwood, I begin to question if you really intended to marry Duke Ashley," _said the Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Duke Ashley I assure you I have every intention to marry your son. Unfortunately my family is small yet I would prefer if my sister could attend the ceremony," _said Margaret.

"_Your sister would not be General Brandon's young wife Mrs Brandon?", _said Lady Judith.

_"My sister is the very same," _said Margaret.

_"Mrs Brandon's triplet sons are divine," _said Lady Edith.

"_Apparently Mrs Brandon is already expecting her fourth child if I have not been misinformed," _said lady Ruth.

_"I would be very grateful if we could postpone the wedding until a date when my sister could attend," _said Margaret.

_"Miss Dashwood my son Duke Ashley cares tremendously about you and I am certain that we could agree to accommodate your wish," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Dowager Duchess Ashley I realize your son's potential and responsibilities I promise to be the wife that he deserves and expects me to be,"_said Margaret.

_Sussex, Norland November 10th_

Fanny Dashwood, who was the widow of Miss Dashwood's only brother who never cared about her husband's sister's while he was alive was suddenly concerned and wondered if she could or should attend her sister-in-law's wedding. Duke Ashley had already requested to be married under Special license to Margaret Dashwood. It was customary that a brother's widow attended her sister-in-law's wedding while it certainly was not expected that a widow to a brother-in-law's brother did the same. But it was expected that General Brandon or at least Mrs Brandon attended her youngest sister's Marianne's prolonged and unexpected second pregnancy presented a big obstacle to Margret Dashwood's first wedding.

_"Fanny nobody expects you to attend Miss Dashwood's first wedding," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"John was, Mrs Brandon and Miss Dashwood's older brother from a second marriage," _reminded Lucy.

"_You are related to the Dashwood's but being a widow to an older brother means you can attend should you wish to. Nobody expects you to but if you want a member from our family to go. Then you should attend," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"The alternative would be to send young Harry but I am afraid he is still too young," _complained Fanny.

_"Who would have thought little Margaret would marry a Duke," _sighed Lucy.

_North Yorkshire, York December 5th_

With the upcoming wedding of Duke Ashley and Miss Dashwood, the Dowager Duchess Ashley had invited the extended Dashwood family over the weekend. Widow Dashwood, Vicar Ferrars and General Brandon and Marianne was all invited as was sir John Middleton since he was the legal guardian of Miss Dashwood. Because of the expected baby Mrs Brandon could not attend she encouraged General Brandon to go alone. Although he at first was hesitating he rarely went on longer errands outside of Delaford. He disliked leaving his wife's side even for a short while.

"_It is a pleasure to met the family to our son's future wife," _said the Dowager Duchess_._

_"Mrs Brandon wanted to come but she has unfortunately not ended her confinement," _said General Brandon.

_"Let us hope we will be able to met Mrs Brandon soon," _said Lady Judith.

"_Please explain how you all are related," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Certainly Duke Ashley," _said Fanny.

_"My sister is not only my sister but also Miss Dashwood's and Mrs Brandon's sister-in-law," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"My dear husband was the Dashwood's sister's older brother. They have the same father," _said Fanny.

_"Then may we expect you at the wedding?", _inquired Lady Ruth.

_"Unless Mrs Brandon does not attend I plan to the same. Otherwise I consider sending my only son," _said Fanny.

_"Vicar Ferrars we heard you also have a younger brother," _said Lady Edith.

_"Unfortunately Mr Ferrars passed only his poor widow was left with four young ones," _said Margaret.

_"Please accept our sincere apologies," _said the Duke.

_"This widow Ferrars is of no relation to the Dashwood's?", _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"That would be correct Duchess Ashley, _said General Brandon.

Sir John Middleton excused himself after the lavish supper and retired to one of the guest rooms. Fanny Dashwood worried a lot what would become of her as widow with a single son. She was jealous of the youngest Dashwood sister that managed to do very well for herself. Miss Dashwood would become Duchess Ashley of Cornwall once married. What was Fanny Dashwood in comparison, nothing a simple widow to commoner. As her husband was only related through their father Mrs Dashwood could not rely on her husband's soon married sisters. Norland would become her only son's possession but once he married Fanny Dashwood would only be known as Dowager Dashwood. There had been a rumor for some time now that widow Dashwood had been seen with distinguished Baron Teague.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dorset, Delaford January 12th _

The youngest Brandon boys were born just shy 11 days ago, once again Marianne had given birth to triplets on New Years Eve. The first son Robert Edmund Brandon was born exactly when year 1806 ended. Richard Edward Brandon was born 2 minutes later and the youngest Ralph Ernest Brandon was born 1 minute later. General Brandon had delayed his return to the army determined he would not miss the birth of his fourth child. Although the triplet boys were healthy they all were premature and not as strong as their older brothers. General Brandon worried grately but the family physician promised they were all in good health. Once both Vicar Ferrars and Duke Ashley promised to take good care of Mrs Brandon and the six young sons General Brandon was convinced he could leave his young big family. But not until the new installment in the rose garden had been planted. He arranged for Vicar Ferrars and young Mr Dashwood to be the legal guardians of his sons. Vicar Ferrars was responsible for raising his nephew and he was nothing like his mother.

_"Gentlemen I hate to leave my beloved Marianne alone in a time when she would need me the most. The army needs me to and I have my obligations," _said General Brandon.

_"Brandon dear I promise to care for your sons just as if they were my own," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"I was very saddened that I missed the birth of my firstborn but now when I was fortunate enough for my wife's second birth I do not dare to stay away longer," _confessed General Brandon.

_"Marianne was Mrs Ferrars sister too, I too hold her dear," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"My lawyer have been asked to draft up my last will and testament. I am not young not even when I married. My intention is to make you a guardian of my sons in my unfortunate absence. Mr Dashwood my wife's nephew will be the legal guardian," _said General Brandon.

"_Brandon do not think like that you are still young and your sons need you," _exclaimed Vicar Ferrars.

_"No Vicar Ferrars I was never young but Mrs Brandon is still young. I have to be realistic I know that there is a very strong likelihood that Marianne will become a young widow. Since she married me and not someone like Mr Willoughby," _reprimanded General Brandon.

_"General Brandon I truly believe God intended you to marry Marianne. Do not worry Marianne is happy with her life and I know she would not have it any other way," _reassured Vicar Ferrars.

_"My only regret and sorrow is that I could not have met Marianne 15 years earlier," _complained General Brandon.

_"Dear Brandon you know Marianne would have been 1 then and not the 16 year old young woman you first got to know,"_ reminded Vicar Ferrars.

_"What I mean is that I somehow wish I could have met the 17-year-old Marianne 15 years earlier," _corrected General Brandon.

_"Take my advice try to make the most of the time you have with Marianne. You are already everything she needs and want in a husband. Be the same for your sons," _advised Vicar Ferrars.

_Devonshire, Barton February 15th_

The long awaited marriage between Duke Ashley and Miss Dashwood finally takes place. The few witnesses present besides Vicar Ferrars, was Lady Ruth Harlow, Lady Edith Neville and Lady Judith Ashley from the Duke's side. From bride's side there was sir John Middleton, Mrs Brandon and widow Dashwood. They were married under special license in Barton.

_"Now we have a young Duchess in our family at last," _said Lady Ruth.

_"I would have been content with any man as long as he saved me from my spinster future," _confessed Margaret.

_"Margaret now we are sisters at last," _said Lady Edith.

_"Dear Margaret I am delighted that my brother insisted on marrying you," _said Lady Judith.

_"My dowry was a sure incentive I am sure," _said Margaret.

_"Beloved Margaret I would have married you regardless of your dowry," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Duke Ashley could not have married a more suitable woman. A woman with your character cannot be found anywhere in England, or even Ireland or Scotland," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Me a General's wife is now related to a Duchess," _said Marianne.

"_Dearest I am forever grateful for marrying me," _said Margaret.

_"Rest assure Mrs Brandon with General Brandon absent you can rely on me to look after you and care for your young sons," _promised Duke Ashley.

_"There is certainly no need for you to do that Duke Ashley. I am used to my servants and Vicar Ferrars has managed quite nicely so far," _said Marianne.

_"Like you said Mrs Brandon we are all related now and I do feel responsible for you and your family's wellbeing," _said Duke Ashley.

_"General Brandon well be forever grateful," _said Marianne.

_Penrith, Cumbria March 30th_

Just one month shy from the Duke and Duchess wedding Mrs Dashwood remarried Baron Teauge. Fanny Dashwood was still in half-mourning therefore her wedding dress was not as colourful as the Duchess had been. Mrs Dashwood wore a somber grey silk dress which was more appropriate for her status of morning her husband. Duchess Ashley would still outrank her sister-in-laws Lady Ruth and Lady Edith and now also her sister-in-law Fanny. Fanny Dashwood now Baroness Teague had a dowry of 15.000 pounds in comparison to Duchess Ashley who had 25.000 dowry. Duchess Ashley had 3 residences and a staff of 25 servants while Baroness Teague only had two residences and a staff of 15. It had never been a marriage of love but rather of convince and Fanny Teauge married the 10 years older Baron Teauge for his wealth and status. Already having a son from her first husband Fanny wanted a daughter this time but she also knew Isaac Teague needed a son since all his children had died. The 11year old Harry Dashwood is neglected by his mother who does not want to be remained of her past marriage to a commoner. Harry Dashwood moves to Vicar Ferrars shortly after his mother's remarriage. Fanny moves to Penrith, Cumbria were her new husband has his life and responsibilities.

_Cardiff, Wales April 7th_

They decided to invite the Duchess two close friends, besides Mrs Brandon Countess Anna-Maria Gallagher and the recently married Nancy Steele.

"_I am certainly delighted that things worked out for us both," __said Countess Gallagher._

_"With the help from sir John and General Brandon I was able to gain a rather respectable dowry," _said Margaret.

_"Of course I would have offered the Duchess a marriage suit regardless of her dowry," _insisted Duke Ashley.

_"Margaret dear, I am happy to be married finally but out of the two or three of us you seem to have caught the best man," _said Nancy.

_"Are not your married life treating you well?," _inquired Margaret.

_"I am not the one to complain my husband treats me good as he should but my life is modest in comparison to yours," _continued Nancy.

_"Dear Nancy you were fortunate enough to marry for love the Duke saved me from becoming a spinster and for that I am forever grateful," _said Margaret.

"_We have understood you soon will be mother," _said the Duke_._

_"That is a statement of truth," _confessed Nancy.

_"There you see I really should the one to envy you and not the other way around," _said Margaret.

_"Nancy darling it seems our firstborn' might share a birthday," _said Anna-Maria.

_"You two will leave me behind if you become mothers before me. I will never forgive you if you do," _said Margaret.

_"Your destiny dear Margaret was to be Duchess. Whereas it seems like neither I or Nancy was as fortunate," _said Anna-Maria.

_"Both of you married men of status with fortunes a Duke is always a Duke but an Earl is just as good. Neither of you should complain you both expect a future besides being a wife and mother," _said Nancy.

_"Nancy dear your firstborn will be the oldest out of all our children," _said the Duke.

Duke Ashley takes the young Duchess on a honeymoon to China and India. They travel and pass through Europe on their way to India and China. Visiting Paris, France,Italy, Bavaria, Prussia, and Austria before arriving in India.


	8. Chapter 8

_Paris, France May 19th_

Duke and Duchess Ashley passed through Paris, France, Bavaria and Prussia on their first stop to China returning through India. Duchess Margaret could not allow herself to completely enjoy her honeymoon with her brother-in-law General Brandon called of to the war. Leaving his young wife and six sons under 2 years on their own.

"_Darling Margaret I thought you would be happy now when you finally get to experience China and visit India," _said Duke Ashley.

_"My love I am I assure you but I cannot help to feel guilty for leaving my sister alone at Delaford with her sex sons," _confessed Margaret.

_"It is unfortunate that General Brandon could not remain at Delaford. But sweet Margaret General Brandon is a man true to his word. He would never break a promise our ignore his duties," _reassured Duke Ashley.

_"Sometimes I confess that I used to envy Mrs Brandon even though she is my only sister," _said Margaret.

_"Margaret I am certain Mrs Brandon is completely happy with her life. Never have I heard her utter a bad word or complain," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Everyone knows Marianne will become a young widow like our mother," _said Margaret.

_"That my be true my love but would you rather have that Marianne married someone younger and possibly not experiencing the happiness she shares with Brandon," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Of course not Brandon and Marianne was meant for each other!", _exclaimed Margaret.

_"Would it elevate your worry if I wrote a letter to your sister and Vicar Ferrars?," _asked Duke Ashley.

Duchess Ashley very well knew what was expected of her should she eventually marry. Margaret Ashley was far from a young woman now but it would be rather inconvinent if the Duke's firstborn was to be born overseas. Europe was acceptable but India and China was out of the question. Therefor it was sensible to try to persuade the Duke to wait. But Margaret also knew a husband had his legal rights and as the Duke's wife she could not deny him.

_Bavaria, June 25th_

_"Margaret my love if you love me like you say you do why do you insist we sleep in separate chambers," _inquired the Duke.

_"Do not believe it is because I want to. Dearest it would be rather inconvenient if your firstborn was born overseas," _said Margaret.

"_But darling that is what is expected of you and don't you ever forget who I am," _said Duke Ashley.

_"I have not how could I," _insisted Margaret.

_"Now you must adjust yourself to the obligations of a Duchess and as my wife you can demand anything from anyone," _said the Duke.

That was the last discussion the Duke and Duchess Ashley ever had about their marriage. Margaret tried her best to please her husband and behave as was expected of her. Even though she had not married Duke Ashley for love she was certain she would grow to love him. Should she somehow fail to please him there were plenty of women that gratefully would take her place. Like any nobles it was customary that the husband's kept one or two mistresses on the was something Margaret was unfamiliar with even though her mother and sister tried to their best to prepare her for a married life. It was not until a letter arrived from Lady Judith Ashley that Margaret realized that her position as a Duchess was uncertain until she had given the Duke a legitimate heir.

_Prussia, July 30th_

_"Margaret my love I am elated to see that you have had a change of heart," _said the Duke.

_"I never should have argued with you it is a married woman's obligation and a husband's legal right," _said Margaret.

_"Darling it seems like your sister-in-law Mrs Dashwood will remarry soon," _said the Duke.

"_That sounds like our Fanny would it be anyone we know?," _asked Margaret.

_"As a matter of fact your sister-in-law is Baron Teague's future wife," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Imagine my brother's widow remarrying," _said Margaret.

_"Darling Mrs Dashwood lost her late husband several years ago," _reminded Duke Ashley.

"_I assume she will relocate to Scotland but I know Master Harry soon is old enough to keep his own baroque," _said Margaret.

"_True, Mrs Dashwood thought it best if Harry was left in the care of Vicar Ferrars. Until he is old enough to manage his own household it seems Norland will be the home of temporary tenants," _said Duke Ashley.

Margaret was surprised to learn that her brother's widow Fanny was considering remarrying despite the fact that she would be able to live as Dowager Dashwood even after her son's marriage. If Fanny needed to remarry why did she have to choose a Scottish man could she not have found someone within in the English border? Did she not consider young Harry's feelings, young Harry Dashwood used to be the apple of Fanny Dashwood's eye. Everyone knew it and with her second marriage it suddenly seemed like Fanny no longer thought of Harry as her son. Had Margaret still been in England she would have insisted of making a morning call to Vicar Ferrars as well as her sister Mrs Brandon. Luckily she was still within Europe so she persuaded the Duke to allow her to write letters to Vicar Ferrars inquiring about Mrs Dashwood's supposed marriage.

_India, August 15th_

Margaret would have basked at the opportunity to visit India and China normally, but it just so happened that she had suspected that she soon would have to enter her first confinement overseas. She tried to persuade Duke Ashley to prolong their stay in Europe since she dreaded the thought of having the Duke's child without the comforts of home or even Europe.

_"Please Ashley I beg you to let us remain here in India for now," _pleaded Margaret.

"_My dear what would the reason for this change of plans be?," _inquired Duke Ashley.

_"I might be forced to enter my confinement either here in India or in China,_confessed Margaret and blushed.

_"Are you certain you are not mistaken dear," _continued Duke Ashley.

"_Husband you got your wish your legal heir will be born sooner than you think," _sighed Margaret.

_"I still plan to go ahead with my travels as I planned Margaret dear I forgot to tell you that I might become a governor of China or India," _said the Duke.

_"Will you allow me to enter my confinement here then and join you in China later?", _asked Margaret.

"_No dearest I will not allow it I expect you to join me in China. As soon as our child is born and your health restored," _said the Duke.

_"Have you by any chance written anything to Dowager Duchess , Duchess Neville, Marchioness Harlow or Lady Judith lately?",_ asked Margaret.

_"Margaret darling I care for you and highly esteem you once our son is born I am confident that I will learn to love," _confessed the Duke.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dorset, Delaford September 5th_

The Duke was disappointed that they had to alter their travel plans and instead of a one month stay in India due to the Duchess confinement he was persuaded to stay. Until the baby was born, of course the Duke was elated that he was to be a father but it was rather inconvenient for it to happen now. Why could she not have entered her confinement while still was passing through if this was not enough Margaret recieved a letter from Vicar Ferrars confirming her fears. Mrs Dashwood had remarried Honourable Alisdair Teauge a Scottish baron. As for young Harry he had been sent of to live with his uncle Edward in Delaford and now Norland was left empty.

"_Uncle Edward I donot understand does Mama not care for me now?," _asked Harry Dashwood.

_"Of course not Master Harry had she not she never would have sent you here," _reassured Vicar Ferrars.

_"I know Mama remarried does it mean I must call her new husband my father?," _inquired Harry.

_"Normally that would be the case but you do not live with your mother any longer," _explained Vicar Ferrars.

"_Will I never see Mama again?, " _asked Harry.

_"Harry dear your mother loves you and you will see her again. As soon as she is accustomed to her new life in Kirkcaldy she will send for you," _reassured Vicar Ferrars.

_"Do you promise Uncle Edward?", _asked Harry.

_"Of course Harry I would never lie to you," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Uncle Edward no offense but you are a clergy man and you are supposed to never tell a lie,"_ reprimanded Harry.

_"Harry we are related your Mama is my sister and one of your late aunts' happens to be my wife," _reminded Vicar Ferrars.

_"Tell me Uncle Edward please what was your wife like?", _asked Harry.

_"My Elinor was the kindest of women, very modest and loyal. But you really should ask her sister," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Do you think Mrs Brandon will agree to see me?", _asked Harry.

_"Certainly dear boy and she is Marianne to you since she is your aunt," _said Vicar Ferrars.

Ever since that day young Master Harry Dashwood spent a lot of time over at Delaford. He was not so keen on playing with his cousins since they were significantly younger than him. He enjoyed talking to Mrs Brandon his aunt Marianne. She offered to help him learn how to play the pianoforte and she often played for him. The very same songs that was often heard at Norland when his father still lived.

_October 11th_

Margaret wonders if she will be as fortunate as Mrs Brandon who had given birth to six healthy sons or if she would as unfortunate as late Mrs Ferrars. Vicar Ferrars had fathered three children two sons and one daughter but neither of them lived. Their eldest son was stillborn, their second son died shortly after his first birthday only Daisy Ferrars lived long enough to survive her first birthday. She had stayed with Vicar Ferrars and his wife for almost five years when she died from drowning. Margaret wondered if the Duke knew of Vicar Ferrars many sorrows, she hoped he did not. Just like Duchess Ashley baroness Teauge had entered her confinement, although it was the Duchess first birth and the baroness second. It had been over a decade between the baroness first and second birth.

"_Remember what we have decided," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Dearest how can I forget. I wish you would not leave until after the birth," _confessed Margaret.

"_Margaret dear there is nothing more I would have liked but I have obligations and I made a promise. As a Duke I must remain true to my word,"_ said Duke Ashley.

_"When we have a daughter will you let me name her?", _asked Margaret softly.

"_I cannot see why you should not be able to. As long as you let me be responsible for any sons," _said the Duke.

_November 20th_

_"It is rather unfortunate that your first child should be born here. We must make do with what we can," _said Peggy softly.

"_Women have given birth before me and even though I would have prefered to have my firstborn in the comforts of my home. Or at least born within Europe this child does not wait," _said Margaret.

_"Duke Ashley should not have continued to China without you not when you are about to have his child," _complained Peggy.

_"He takes his duties and responsibilities seriously and it is my duty as his wife to give him an heir," _said Margaret.

Margaret had slowly adjusted to her new life despite the absence of Duke Ashley. Duchess Ashley was never alone she was constantly surround by servants. They waited on her hand and foot and they shared the excitement of of the birth of a new Ashley gives birth to the Duke's firstborn a daughter that she names Margaret Eleanor in honor of her late sister.

_December 15_

General Brandon is reported missing. Vicar Ferrars writes to tell Duchess Ashley that General Brandon is reported missing yet again. Back at Delaford Marianne Dashwood tries her best to maintain her husband's responsibilities while trying to care for her six young sons. If the General was found dead they would became wards of Vicar Ferrars and young Harry Dashwood.

_"Dearest Marianne you must be strong now your young sons needs you," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_If Brandon will make me a widow I will at least have a memory of him. The memory of Christopher will live on in all his sons," _said Marianne.

_"We must have faith and trust that Brandon will do everything he can to return home to you and your sons," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_Until I hear for sure that General Brandon passed I will continue to believe he still is out there somewhere," _said Marianne.

Baroness Teauge gives birth to daughter Malvina Frances Teauge. She also sends for her older son Harry, it will be the first time that baron Teauge mets his stepson. Harry Dashwood is reluctant at going even though his mother sent for him.

_"Master Harry your mother wants you to met baron Teauge as well as your sister," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Uncle Edward I was already planning to celebrate Christmas with you and Mrs Brandon. I have no interest in seeing my mother's new life, nor her husband or new child," _confessed Harry.

_"Harry dear it must feel strange for you but baroness Teauge is your mother. At Christmas is a time for families," _tried Vicar Ferrars.

_"I have not bought anything for Mother!", _exclaimed Harry.

Baroness Teauge was hoping she would not have to remarry a second time now there was no need. Her husband baron Teauge was in good health and her firstborn was a daughter. Just like Fanny had hoped for she knew that the older baron needed a male heir. The baroness dreaded the thought of having a second son. That would mean she would longer be able to remain at Kirkcaldy should she become a widow.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dorset, Delaford January 19th 1808_

Duchess Ashley joins her husband Duke Ashley with her newborn daughter Margaret Eleanor. Meanwhile Mrs Ferrars makes a morning call to Vicar Ferrars that informs Margaret that Lucy also is considering remarrying a baronet Jardine a Scott.

"_Edward I came to you to ak for your honest opinion and advice. Just like my poor children I am still young and you of anyone whould know how deeply I loved and cared for my husband. Some women can adjust to lives without their husbands. With my children being so young I fear what life they will have without a father figure in their lives," _said Lucy.

_"Darling Lucy it sounds as if you are asking me if you should remarry," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"True Edward you have always known me better than I know myself," _confessed Lucy.

"_Your official mourning period is long since over. My dear brother has been dead for over three years. It is well within your right to remarry should you chose to," _advised Vicar Ferrars.

_"I am glad you do not judge me like you judge your poor sister. Baroness Teauge is saddened that she had to leave young Harry in your care," _continued Lucy.

_"Lucy dear you are not anything even remotely like my sister," _reassured Vicar Ferrars.

_"Would you find me cruel if I was to remarry and relocate with your brother's children to Scotland," _asked Lucy.

"_No Lucy how can anyone doubt your love for your late husband as well as your young children. I would be surprised and I would obviously miss them," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_The man who recently began to court me is a Scotish baronet by the name of Padraig Jardine from Stirling," _said Lucy.

_"Lucy I will give you one advise insist your future husband is familiar with your children before you marry him,"_ advised Vicar Ferrars. As expected Lucy did insist that baronet Jardine met his future wife's children. With Vicar Ferrars blessing they were planning to be married one month later.

_China, February 10th_

Vicar Ferrars informs Margaret that General Brandon is presumed dead and writes to hear saying that Mrs Brandon could use her support. When Margaret finds out she tries to persuade Duke Ashley from returning home to England earlier since her only sister clearly needs her.

"_Please I have given you a child now why can you not grant my wish to comfort my only sister," _begged Margaret.

_"Dearest I wish I could but you have not fulfilled your duties as my wife. Everyone and especially I was expecting my firstborn to be a son. Until you have given me a son I expect you to be at my side," _explained Duke Ashley.

_"I begin to doubt if we ever will return to England!", _exclaimed Margaret.

"_Duchess Ashley please contain yourself and try to have patience we will return to England soon enough," _promised Duke Ashley.

_Scotland, Stirling March 5th_

Baronet Jardine welcomes his new wife and stepchildren to Scotland, Stirling.

"_Baronet Jardine promise us that you will try to love us," _insisted Reginald Ferrars.

_"Please do call me father or by my given name since I am your new father," _said baronet Jardine.

"_Must we forget our first father now?, _asked Ronald Ferrars.

_"Of course not my darlings your father will always be your father. Nobody expects otherwise. I married your stepfather since you lacked a male father figure," _said Lucy.

_"I hope that was not your only reason for marrying me," _said baronet Jardine.

_"Look after our Mama and sister and take good care of us all and I am sure we all will get along," _said Rupert Ferars.

_Scotland, Kirkcaldy April 30th_

Baron Teauge becomes Teauge is secretly hoping that she will not have another child. But she also does not look forward to becoming a widow so she prays that baron Teauge will recover and regain his strenght. If baron Teauge regained his full strenght he would insist that baroness Teauge had another child.

_"Please husband do not worry about me or Malvina," _said Fanny.

_"I was hoping and praying I would get a son at last. Someone that could carry on my family name," _said baron Teauge.

_"You rest now my love so you will feel better soon," _insisted Fanny.

Fanny Teauge had married her first husband John Dashwood when she was 16 and their only son Harry had been born the same year. Although baron Teauge was 10 years baroness Teauge senior she was still in her childbearing years. Another child could be a blessing for baron Teauge but if it was a son it would be very unfortunate as far as Fanny was concerned.


	11. Chapter 11

_India May 15th _

Duke Ashley did marry Margaret Dashwood so her future was secure supposedly, it was true that Margaret Dashwood's husband was a Duke. Much better than a future as a Vicar's wife or even military wife like Marianne. Although they had been married for a year and their union had produced a legitimate heir, it was as much a disapointment for Margaret as it was for Duke Ashley. When Margaret married Duke Ashley almost two years ago their wedding ceremony was morganatic since Margaret Dashwood ancestry was not royal or even noble. In the eyes of Duke's family she was a commoner's daughter and a simple girl. Of course the Duke did love Margaret Dashwood enough to promise her a proper marriage the day she gave him a legetimate heir. With the preunderstanding that the firstborn would be a son only then would he make Margaret Dashwood his proper wife. Should the marriage fail to give him male heirs Margaret Dashwood would continue to be Duke Ashley's morganatic wife until his passing. As for their daughter she would be known as Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor and be entitled to a large dowry. That was the only comfort for Margaret Dashwood who realized her future with the Duke relied on her ability to give her husband a son. This was not all what she envisioned her future to be and she was relieved her mother Eleanor Dashwood had long since passed. Just as Margaret was happy that she had not seen her only sister Marianne or Vicar Ferrars since the wedding. Now when they had been traveling overseas Margaret Dashwood was refered to as Duchess Ashley for convinience only.

"_I do so wish I could become a god parent to Marianne's daughter soon which she has promised me many years ago," _said Margaret.

_"Why must you take after your late sister could you not have been more like young Mrs Brandon. She is a real woman that has deserved her General Brandon's surname. She my dear has given the General six sons in only two birth," _noted the Duke.

_"__Dearest I am well aware that you expect me to bare you a male heir. I so wish I could have given you one. But now when little Mary Ellen has arrived I cannot imagine my life without her," _confessed Margaret.

"_My love you do know our agreement by now only with a male heir will I remarry you in proper legit ceremony," _said the Duke.

The Duke and Margaret was unfortunately unable to christian little Mary Margaret Eleanor since they still were overseas on their honeymoon. As soon as they returned a baptism for Lady Ashley would be held. When Marianne married General Brandon she had promised both late Mrs Ferrars and young Margaret that they would be godparents to her future John Middleton, Mr Yates and Elinor became god parents to Marianne's firstborn triplets. When her second triplets arrived she and Brandon had agreed on Edward, Harry and Eliza Willoughby. Even though Margaret had not been chosen as a godparent to Marianne's firstborn triplets young Margaret was promised to be one of the god parents to her firstborn daughter. Marianne Brandon had yet to give birth to a daughter but the god parents was since long already chosen. Besides Margaret her daughter would also have Lady Middleton and either Edward or Mr Yates as god parents. The likelihood that triplets would met a uncertain future most likely raised in two different places the eldest in Devonshire either at Barton or Allenham or both. The second three either in Dorset, Delaford near their mother or in Sussex Norland Park.

_June 7th_

The marriage between Duke Ashley and Margaret Dashwood was something the Duke's family dreaded while Margaret's family both rejoiced it as well as prentending to be oblivious to it. Fanny Teague now a baroness suddenly appeared to on of Margaret's closest friends. Dowager Duchess Ashley was afriad her only son never would marry and give her a male heir to pas on the family line. She was concerned that her only son would chose a woman from a poor family and with questionable moral. Marchioness Harlow was supporting but questioned the Duke's choice of a bride, Duchess Neville was at first sceptical towards young Margaret but soon warmed up to her if it had not been for young Lady Judith. Margaret Dashwood would not have a single confidenant to turn to. Ever since her wedding she and Lady Judith had grown closer and now the two of them were best friends. It was Margaret that first learned that Lady Judith was hoping to soon begin her married life. Because of her future husband's simple status she had not even dared to tell any of her older sister or her mother this. She was hoping Margaret could break the news to Duke Ashley that now as her brother was her legal guardian.

"_Husband, would you not agree that Lady Judith would benefit from marrriage just like yourself?", _asked Margaret.

_"Of course my love when we return to England are safely installed in our estate I will make the proper arrangements," _agreed the Duke.

_"Lady Judith is your youngest sister and I know you expect her to marry well but is it not her happiness important," _objected Margaret.

"_Dearest your late sister married for love and that union did not produce an heir as far as I know," _remarked the Duke.

_"Mrs Ferrars gave birth three times but no child survived infancy," _confessed Margaret.

_"Lady Judith is will be over 20 soon and until she is 21 or married I will make all decisions regarding her marriage," _said the Duke.

_"But darling why can you not trust your sister and at least agree to met the gentleman who wishes to marry your sister," _begged Margaret.

_"Very will Margaret dear I will do so by inviting this mysterious man to my daughter's baptism," _said the Duke.

_July 10th_


	12. Chapter 12

_July 10th_

The Duke writes to Mr Matthew Sudworth to invite him as a guest to Margaret to witness his daughter's baptism. Even though Judith Ashley was the youngest of three daughters she was a member of the Ashley family and as such was entitled to very agreeable dowry. Not as grand as Marchioness Ruth Harlow nor as respected as Duchess Edith Neville it was more than suitable for a third daughter. Duke Ashley was obviously worried that the man Lady Judith wished to marry might only want to marry her for her money.

"_I_ _am certainly delighted that Duke Ashley and Miss Margaret has given me my first grandchild with the surname Ashley," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

"_To me it makes little difference that my brother fathered a daughter instead of a son," _said Marchioness Ruth Harlow.

_"As do I I simply cannot wait until their return!", _exclaimed Lady Judith.

_"My dear I do believe I do not need to remind you that as long as our brother's union has not produced a male heir. Poor Miss Dashwood will remain Duke Ashley's morganatic wife," _reminded Duchess Edith Neville.

_"I for one cannot wait for my brother to marry Miss Dashwood in a proper ceremony," _said Lady Judith.

_"Darling Judith you very well know my objection Miss Dashwood may be refined and able to marry into nobility. Unfortunately her progeny is to her disadvantage," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"But Mama it is the 19th century now not the renaissance!," _exclaimed Lady Judith.

_"Imagine that I would succeed before Miss Dashwood, little Marquis Neville has ensured the future for Duke Neville," _said Duchess Neville.

_"I do love him dear but he is not a true Ashley even though he is off the Ashley blood," _remarked Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Personally I hope there will come a time when women are free to marry whomever they want," _confessed Lady Judith.

_"I hope you're not serious Judy dear. The nobility would soon be similar to the gentry," _objected Marchioness Harlow.

_August 11th_

Baronet Jardine and Lucy has had a daughter Dame baroness Emily Jardine and Dame baroness Margery Jardine the baronet still tries to persuades Lucy to allow him to legally adopt her children. He loves his wife's three sons and young daughter and he does not want to see them raised without a father. With their father long since gone the baronet wants to be the next best thing to the father they already lost.

"_Dear Lucy please explain to me again why you object to plans of making your children legally mine," _begged baronet Jardine.

_"My love you should well aware of the fact that my three sons are the last males with my husband's surname. Unfortunately his brother vicar Ferrars had no children that managed to survive. My conscious cannot allow you to adopt them thus removing my late husband's surname. I loved late Robert Ferrars and I wish to honor his last will," _said Lucy.

_"At least allow me to act as their legal guardian need I remind you that you remarried just so your children could have a father," _objected baronet Jardine.

_"Yes, dearest that would normally be the accepted thing to do. I know that my sister-in-law strongly would oppose to that idea. As would my husband's only brother do. When my sons turn 14 they will be sent to live with their guardian in Delaford," _said Lucy.

_Very well my dear but you cannot possibly deny me to adopt your only daughter," _said baronet Jardine.

_"My love unfortunately you are quite mistaken if you adopt my older daughter she would forfeit her dowry that her father bestowed on her long before her birth," _explained Lucy.

_"For now there is no need to send my daughter to Delaford. I cannot understand what interest you have in my daughter now when you should be more concerned with your own," _confessed Lucy.

_"Dearest I was concerned for you and I only wanted your children to have a similar future with me just as if they still had their father," _confessed baronet Jardine.

_"Husband, I assure you there is no need for you to try to prove how much you love. Have you not been as a father to my sons' and have you not worried for my daughter's future?", _asked Lucy.

_"You know I have," _said baronet Jardine.

_"I hoped my second husband would care for my children and treat them as his own. Darling you have fulfilled my highest expectations already!", _exclaimed Lucy.

Since Edward never had any children that survived Lucy's children are the last that bares her girst husband's surname Ferrars. She is willing to consider him legally adopting young Ann Eleanor but when Fanny heard the news she strongly objected. General Brandon is slowly maiking his way back to Dorset and Delaford. The thought of Marianne and his young boys managed to keep him alive. As for General Brandon's young sons nobody knew if the proud father was or even if he was alive. The first that noticed the familar silhouette of General Brandon was Brandon's manservant.

_"Mistress Brandon master Brandon has been seen in Kent I knew master Brandon never would abandon you or his sons," _said the manservant.

_"Are you absolutely certain Fred?", _asked Marianne.

_"Of course I should know since I stayed with your husband for many decades," _said Fred.

_"What should I do first send for Vicar Ferrars or prepare the boys for their father's return?" _, asked Margaret.

_"If you ask me Mistress Brandon I would send for vicar Ferrars not only since he is your brother-in-law but he i also a vicar. He can give you a better advice," _said Fred.

_"Fred I just remembered Topher, Corey and Charlie most likely does not remember their father. As I am almost certain Ned, Ed and Ernie was too young to remember their father," _said Marianne.

_September 5th_

Even though Edward loved and cherished his sister-in-law's sons he was relived when he was told their father was returning home. Since he was one of the male god parents for Edmund, Edward and Ernest they were his ward's and like Harry they would be sent to live with him if their father passed before they were considered adults. Now he only had to care for his nephew Harry he was scared of the feelings he had developed during the time General Brandon was away. It was not fair that he had no legitimate heir while General Brandon had been blessed with six. Young Marianne's health had never declined and she had always recovered her health after each birth. Edward had not only lost the opportunity to be a father but he also lost his wife and Marianne's beloved older sister.

_"Uncle Ferrars have you heard that General Brandon is expected any day now?", _asked Harry.

_"I am happy to hear that Brandon survived another battle but I will not celebrate it until I have seen him myself," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Uncle when will you make Mrs Brandon another morning call?", _asked Harry.

"_If what you say is true I plan to visit Delaford next week," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Delaford feels empty without the General and Mrs Brandon has not smiled nor laughed for a long time," _said Harry.

_"Yes young Mrs Brandon married the General very young and raising six young sons without a father is not an easy task," _confessed Vicar Ferrars.

_"Vicar Ferrars and young master Harry I presume. I hope you have cared for my wife and looked after the young ones," _said General Brandon.

_"Why Brandon do not tell me you have come here to priest cottage instead of your own home!", _exclaimed Vicar Ferrars.

_"No you are my second stop I made a visit to Combe Magna first," _confessed General Brandon.

_"If Marianne finds out you spent time here instead of Delaford she will never forgive me," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_So she has not forgotten me my Marianne," _whispered General Bandon.

Brandon recieved the grandest welcome far better than he had imagined. Marianne was still beautiful but the image Brandon had could not compare to reality. Being gone for so long did make his sons fearful of him at first. The first three weeks he spent the days away on errands while the nights belonged to him and Marianne.

_October 7th _

It does not take long until Mrs Brandon suspects the return of General Brandon will result in another birth very soon. Marianne loves all her children but she dreads the future that Willoughby's and Eliza's many children likely will face. She will of course accept another child and with many sons and the Brandon name secured she starts to wish for a daughter. That way Marianne will finally fulfill her promise to her younger sister.

"_I am grateful you are back with me and the boys at Delaford where you belong," _confessed Marianne.

_"Darling the thought of you and our children is what saved me and kept you alive," _said General Brandon.

_"My love I would love another child with you but if you must leave me again please return to us alive," _said Marianne.


	13. Chapter 13

_Russia, November 15th_

Margaret was relieved when she heard that General Brandon finally was back in Delaford. She secretly wished she could have been there to comfort and support her sister during the time when Brandon was away. Now when he had returned Margaret would not have to feel guilty for not being there for her older sister in a time when she needed her the most. What could she have done from India and China nothing more than what she had.

_"Margaret my love I think I need to return earlier to Wales to prepare our daughter's baptism," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Certainly dear I understand," _ said Margaret.

"_By this time next year I hope we will be able to plan a proper wedding," _said the Duke.

_"You probably do not know my love there is nothing else that I would like," _said Margaret.

_"Of course as we soon will return back to England and Wales another confinement could begin at home," _said Duke Ashley.

_Scotland,Stirling December 20th_

Despite being remarried Lucy is still close to her earlier sister-in-law baroness Fanny Teauge. She feels responsible for her because Fanny is her only friend in Scotland. With Christmas approching Lucy tries to persuade baronet Jardine to invite baroness Teauge to celebrate Christmas with their family. Even though Lucy only had been baronet Jardine for three years their union had so far produced two daughters Annabel Jardine whose godparents were Margaret a paternal aunt and a peternal uncle. Youngest daughter Bridget's godparents were baroness Fanny Teauge, a peternal aunt and uncle. As for Fanny's daughter Malvina her godparents were Margaret, Marianne and Edward.

_"Lucy dear I understand that the Dashwood's and Ferrars always will be like family to you. Need I remind you that you have no reason to feel responsible for any of them. You have a new young family here in Scotland with me," _said baronet Jardine.

_"My love I am well aware of everything you said but I fear this might be baron Teauge's last Christmas and I want the baroness last Christmas with her husband to be a fond memory," _said Lucy.

_"Beloved Lucy nobody could fault for being too compassionate and caring and that is why I love you," _said baronet Jardine.

Baron Teauge his baroness and their daughter was invited to celebrate their second Christmas in Scotland in Stirling. While General Brandon's homecoming was celebrated in Delaford with Vicar Ferrars, young Harry and Margaret and her Duke. Margaret liked to visit her sister in Delaford or her late sister's widower. Delaford was the only place who truely appreciated her and accepted her for who she was. In Delaford Margaret Dashwood was amongst friends and family. While in Wales her only confedant was younger Lady Judith. The were never equals since Lady Judith was the daughter of a duke and Margaret only was a morganatic wife to the younger Duke. Margaret had few close friends her only other friend was baronetess Jardine's older sister Nancy Gallagher the rest of her friends had been scared away by the Ashley family. Margaret was delighted to see that her sister seemed to be truely happy with her older army husband. Their six sons was a proof as good as any. She envied her sister for her many sons while Margaret only had young Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor.

_"Maybe one of your older sons will marry my daughter," _said Margaret.

_"That is out of the question as long as I am alive my daughter will never be allowed to marry someone from the gentry class!", _exclaimed Duke Ashley.

_"Should I have a daughter and my sister a son I suppose they might end up married," _said Marianne.

_"Dear Duke Ashley please do not fault Marianne or my children for their father's poor and many shortcomings," _said General Brandon.

_"I suppose it could worse you General Brandon have after all achieved the highest position in the military now leading your own army, _" said Duke Ashley.

_"Marianne your boys are lovely and I understand Edward is doing a good job caring for our nephew," _said Margaret.

_"Yes Edward is like the father Harry lost," _said Marianne.

_"Sweet sister your life would be complete with the birth of a daughter while I long for a son," _said Margaret.

_"Ladies now please both of you are young and may in time both have what you desire," _said General Brandon.

_Dorset, Delaford January 20th 1809_

General Brandon's oldest triplets celebrated their third birthday with their greatly missed father. The youngest triplets became two years old few days later. For General Brandon his life was complete but even with six sons he worried that he had not done everything he could to make his young wife happy. But he really should not have worried... Because General Brandon's older brother Charles was the heir who unfortunatly had no heirs in his unhappy marriage with Eliza. The inheritance was passed on the Colonel Brandon and a smaller part was placed upon General Brandon's sister Charlotte and her husband Mr Yates. This was something Brandon never shared with Marianne or even late Mrs Ferrars or Mrs Dashwood.

_"Brandon could your salary provide for another child?", _asked Marianne.

_"Why of course Marianne the least of your worries should concern Delaford's economy. I am certainly no Duke like your niece's father. But I promise you I will always provide for you and our children,"_ reassured Brandon.

"_Darling I believe Delaford will witness a seventh birth by the summer," _said Marianne.

_"Are you certain I have not been home for more than five months," _objected Brandon.

_"My love do you doubt a woman that have given birth to six children," _said Marianne.


	14. Chapter 14

_Wales, Cardiff February 14th_

It is time for long awaited christening of little Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor Ashley. Her godparents Marchioness Harlow, Duke Neville and Marianne Brandon are all present. Dowager Duchess Ashley felt somewhat offended that her granddaughter would not be named after her as had been an ancient tradition in the Ashley family. A reason to celebrate if any. And it seemed the Ashley family soon would have to hold another wedding either for the Duke or for young Lady Judith. Even though the Duke had agreed to give his daughter his surname he would in so doing also claim paternity of Margaret Dashwood's daughter. He also arranged for his young daughter to recieve a generous dowry when she married. In a morgantic marriage a child usually did not bear their father's name nor have any rights to property or inheritance. But since Duke Ashley promised Margaret Dashwood a proper wedding ceremony as soon as she had given him a son he saw no reason to insist on keeping old traditions. Although he feared Margaret could be as unlucky as her late sister when it came to giving him a male heir. Besides the Ashley's closest family and friends Dowager Duchess Ashley her daughters and the Duke was finally introduced to Mr Matthew Sudworth.

_Scotland, Kirkcaldy March 10th_

Baroness Teague had been a widow for three months and she was perfectly content with her only daughter Malvina. When the physican came to examine her Fanny finally accepted she would have to endure a last pregnancy. Like her last pregnancy she was hoping for another daughter or else Fanny Teauge would have to remarry a second time. Because Fanny Teauge only was recognized as a baroness within Scotland she decided that she never would leave Scotland the furthest she traveled after marriage to baron Teauge was to her previous sister-in-law Fanny Jardine. Now known as baronetess Jardine.

_"Dear Fanny are you not happy that baron Teauge left you another memory," _said Lucy refering to Fanny's second child.

_"Well of course I am, it surely is a blessing," _confessed Fanny.

_"I suppose you would want a son to ensure the future of the Teauge surname," _said Lucy.

"_Yes Lucy as a good wife I know that is what my husband wanted more than anything," _said Fanny.

_"Fanny I do wonder why you have not visited your brother or son back in Dorset. Harry has never seen Malvina as I am sure Edward, Marianne or Margret still would like," _said Lucy.

_"Can you blame for not visiting Dorset when the thought of going there reminds me of my late husband or poor Mrs Ferrars. Just as a visit to Sussex reminds me about my late husband," _complained Fanny.

_"That may be but you really should keep Harry from his sister," _advised Lucy.

_"I suppose you would have expected my husband to at least offer to adopt my older son," _said Fanny.

"_Please Fanny do not lash out at me like that I am your friend," _said Lucy.

"_Lucy dear_ _I do hope you forgive me for not visiting you when your second daughter was born," _said Lucy.

_Dorset, Delaford April 5th_

Marianne enters her third confinement. The six sons are still being nursed by a wet-nurse and with the arravial of a seventh child. The oldest has to weaned or General Brandon has to find a second wet-nurse. The wetnurse at Brandon's household does not have to worry that she will be let off any time soon. That is a comfort for wetnurse Esther. She does not know for how much longer her body will be able to provide for the Brandon boys.

"_Esther I have been wanting to discuss your employment with you for some time. Especially with Mrs Brandon soon having a seventh child," _said General Brandon.

_"I understand your Lordship I was thinking I should ask you when it would be suitable to wean the three older," _said the wetnurse.

_"To expect you to nurse seven children on your own is for us to take advantage of you. When the youngest boys are old enough my wife wonders if you would like to become one of our childrens' nannies. Becuase I do expect them to at least need two," _said General Brandon.

_"Certainly your Lordship I would like that very much. I must confess that I already am quite attached to three oldest," _said the wetnurse.

_"My wife wants me to hire a third wetnurse for our seventh child but I thought I should ask berforehand," _said General Brandon.

_"I was thrilled and I am grateful that your Lordship offered me a job. I have no objections if your wife thinks its wiser to hire a third wetnurse it probably is," _said Esther.

_"Do not take this as a sign that I or my wife are disatisfied with your services. When it in fact is the oppposite," _said General Brandon.

_May 15th_

Duke Ashley gives Mr Sudworth an ultimatum marry Lady Judith but not reciving her expected dowry. Should they marry he would recieve an annual dowry of 5000 £ instead of her promised dowry of 25.000 £. For as long as Lady Judith lived he would recieve the annual dowry. Should their marriage result in children he would recieve 500 £ annually for each daughter and 2000 £ for each son.

_"Judy I cannot believe you could be this reckless . The dowry that our late father bestowed on you was to ensure you a marriage with proper status and an equal future," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Ruth and Edith both did what father expected we have a Marquis and a Duke in the family now," _reminded Judith.

_"It would have been one thing if you would have been a son whishing to marry a woman from the working class. But Judy dear you are the daughter of a duke you cannot expect to marry someone who very well could be your servant," _said Duke Ashley.

_"You day you love Miss Dashwood if you truely did you would not have married her in a morgantic ceremony. I love Mr Sudworth and I intend to marry him," _said Judith.

"_Dear Judy are you absolutely certain this Sudworth does not want to marry you for your expected dowry?", _asked Duke Ashley.

_"We plan to marry with or without the consent from you we will get married in Scotland if we have_ to," said Judith.

_"I assure you Duke Ashley my feelings for Lady Ashley are genuine and if you do allow us to marry I will spend the rest of my life to make her happy," _said Mr Sudworth.

"_Would your offer to marry my sister stand even if Lady Judith had no dowry?," _inquired Duke Ashley.

_"Duke Ashley, please forgive me but I am afriad you do not know Lady Ashley they way I do. Had she been poor I would already have married her," _confessed Mr Sudworth.

Judith always kept her word so it came as no surprise when they got news that Lady Ashley had married in Scotland.


	15. Chapter 15

_June 6th_

Marianne gives birth to her longed for daughter and names her firstborn daughter Maria Eleanor. As promised her sister Margaret becomes one of the godparents togheter with Lady Middleton and Harry. Marianne's daughter was born the oldest out of two. Maria Eleanor's younger brother Henry John was born an hour later. His godparents was Duke Ashley, Harry and Catherine Fox. Catherine Fox was one of Marianne's closest friends even before her marriage to Duke Fox. She was a mother to a daughter and a son. Her marriage was a marriage of convinience like Margaret's was.

"_Dear Marianne of course I would like to be a good parent to your youngest son," _said Catherine.

_"I am hurt that you did not bring Annemarie and Matthew to see me. My boys looked forward to seeing your son," _said Marianne.

_"Sweet Marianne I beg differ with you your boys will never lack companionship and will always have a friend in their brother," _said Catherine.

_"True enough let us not argue now when it is the first visit in many years," _begged Marianne.

_"Your marriage still seems as happy as if you had been married yesterday and not 10 years ago," _said Catherine.

_"Why have you not told me you Duke Fox was ill," _said Marianne.

_"I did not want to worry you being a military wife is hard enough," _said Catherine.

_"Had you only written I would have liked to attend the Duke's funeral," _said Marianne.

_"Mr Pankhurst recently begun to correspond with me it seems he still wants me to marry him," _said Catherine.

_July 10th_

At long last Margaret Dashwood was pregnant again. She had asked vicar Ferrars to pray she has a son. Because of Marianne's many sons Margaret has adjusted her diet to match Mrs Brandon's. She has also started to spend a little time each day outside. She does not want to tell the Duke just yet. She confides in Judith Sudworth first of all, even before her own sister.

"_Margaret how wonderful I will pray you have a son. Do not ever doubt my brother does not love you," _said Judith.

_"I dont' but he is not like Vicar Ferrars and nothing like General Brandon," _complained Margaret.

_"Please do not expect to high of him I know he does his best. He was raised as a Duke and grew up an only son. His habits might be hard to break," _said Judith.

_"Judith I want to not share this early news with anyone besides you and my sister," _explained Margaret.

_"You mean to say you have not even told your own sister? Then truely we are friends," _said Judith.

"_I will pray you als have a child soon," _said Margaret.

_August 20th_

Dowager baroness Teague gives birth to her late husband's son Douglas Teauge. Fanny pretnded to be a happy and proud mother and could have fooled anyone. She knew she would have to remarry as soon as her morals allowed her. Lucy Jardine was the first guest to welcome young baron Teauge.

_"Fanny darling now you have no reason to keep Harry from seeing his sister and a brother," _said Lucy.

"_I know darling you are probably right. I will send for Edward soon and ask him to bring Harry," _promised Fanny.

_"What does Malvina feel about being a big sister? Does she know she has a brother?", _asked Lucy.

_"Malvina is ever so proud as she should," _said Fanny.

_October 15th _

By October General Brandon was called back into the army. Reluctantly he left Delaford. For every time he left it was harder to return and even harder to part. Before leaving he visited his brother-in-law to instruct him to tell how to raise his children. Should he not return again.

_"Edward please tell my oldest son to look after his mother, sister and his younger brothers until my return. Tell my oldest triplets to take especially good care of their mother and sister," _said General Brandon.

"_I will do Brandon you can trust my word. Just as I know Harry will like to honor your wish to now that is one of your childrens' godparents," _said Edward.

_"I will be strong and brave until you return my darling," _said Marinne bravely.

_"Marianne I am happy we finally have a daughter just as I am happy for our youngest son. I want you to raise our girl to do what she wants. Her brothers will look after her," _General Brandon.


End file.
